One Hope Sequel Just One Day SiBum Vers
by plumpminniekins
Summary: Harapanku hanya satu. Yaitu, membahagiakanmu. SiBum/GS
1. Chapter 1

**One Hope [ Sequel Just One Day ]**

**Pairing : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**

**Other : Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Mr. & Mrs. Kim**

**Warn : FF SiBum pertama, mian kalau tidak berkenan.**

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

**Author POV**

Yeoja manis dengan rambut panjang sebatas lengan itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap hamparan langit biru dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Kedua matanya tertutup merasakan angin lembut yang berhembus dan membelai wajahnya.

Tak lama, sepasang tangan kekar melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Tanpa menoleh'pun, sepertinya yeoja itu sudah tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya kini.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, heum? " tanya sang empunya tangan tersebut sambil ikut menatap langit.

Senyum yeoja itu semakin mengembang. " Hanya mencari udara segar. " jawab yeoja tersebut pada sang kekasih.

Namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap yeoja'nya. " Angin hari ini kurasa cukup untuk membuat setiap orang yang berada diluar merasa kedinginan. Dan kau keluar tidak memakai baju hangat? Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh sakit lagi? " ujar namja itu lembut.

Yeoja itu –Kibum- , membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Siwon –namja tampan- yang kini juga sedang menatapnya lembut. " Nan gwaenchana. Lagipula aku ini kuat. " ucapnya seraya mengelus pelan lengan Siwon dan kembali menatap keatas.

" Kau itu keras kepala sekali, eoh? " ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Kibum pelan.

" Oppa! Jangan mengacak rambutku! " kesal Kibum sembari mem'poutkan bibirnya lucu.

Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Dilepaskan pelukkannya dan membuka jas dokter yang sedari tadi melekat pada tubuhnya. " Pakai ini. " katanya seraya mengenakan jas berwarna putih itu pada Kibum.

Kibum menerimanya dengan senang hati sambil tersenyum. " Gomawo oppa. " ucapnya.

" Ne. " balas Siwon singkat.

Siwon berdiri tepat disamping Kibum dan merangkul pundaknya mesra.

" Kau tidak kembali kedalam? Memang tak ada pasien, heum? " tanya Kibum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon.

" Ani. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Kau sudah makan? " jawab Siwon dan balik bertanya.

Kibum menggeleng pelan.

" Ck! Kau ini.. kenapa belum makan, eoh? "

" Sedikit tak bernafsu. " jawab Kibum seadanya.

" Aissh~ .. Oppa tak mau tahu, sekarang kau harus makan. Kajja! " titah Siwon seraya menarik Kibum menuju cafetaria Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja. Sementara Kibum hanya mem'poutkan bibirnya kesal.

Yah, Siwon dan Kibum saling mengenal saat Kibum pertama kali terdaftar menjadi pasien di Rumah Sakit Pusat Seoul tempat Siwon bekerja mengabdikan dirinya sebagai dokter disana. Entah mungkin mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama atau memang hanya suatu kebetulan, Siwon dikhususkan untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Kibum.

Dan mulai saat itu, setiap hari, Siwon yang menangani Kibum. Mengecek kesehatannya, memberikannya pengarahan rutin dalam masalah penyakitnya, bahkan dia mau mendengar keluh kesah Kibum.

Lalu entah sejak kapan, perasaan sayang yang lebih itu mulai tumbuh dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Terkadang, jika kondisi Kibum memungkinkan untuk beraktivitas, Siwon mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Agar menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya di Rumah Sakit.

Hingga akhirnya Siwon menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja manis itu. Berjanji akan selalu menjaganya, menyayanginya, membahagiakannya, dan yang terakhir mencintainya. Dan saat itu juga, Kibum menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hingga kini, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon membantu Kibum kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur rawat. Kibum tersenyum pada Siwon yang kini sedang membelai kepalanya lembut.

" Istirahatlah, ne? Nanti malam aku akan kemari lagi untuk mengecek keadaanmu. " ujar Siwon lalu mengecup singkat kening Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tertidur. Jujur, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lelah hari ini. Padahal, hari ini ia tidak melakukan banyak aktivitas.

Siwon menutup pintu kamar rawat Kibum secara perlahan dan menghela nafas pelan.

Puk!

Ia menoleh saat merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Dilihatnya Donghae –seorang teman kerja sekaligus sahabat baiknya- sedang tersenyum padanya.

" Habis jalan bersama Kibum, eoh? " tanya Donghae dan mulai melangkah diikuti Siwon disampingnya.

Siwon tersenyum dan menggeleng. " Aniya. Hanya habis makan siang saja tadi. Kau tahu sendiri, semakin hari kondisi tubuhnya semakin lemah. Aku tak mungkin membawanya pergi jalan-jalan keluar. " jelas Siwon seraya menatap lurus kedepan.

" Ne, aku tahu. Tapi.. aku salut padanya. Dia adalah yeoja yang kuat. Tiga tahun menderita penyakit itu, dia masih dapat bertahan dan menjalani aktivitasnya layaknya orang sehat. Aku kagum padanya. Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan Kibum. " ujar Donghae mendapat kekehan kecil dari Siwon.

" Berarti kau mau bilang, jika kau tak beruntung mendapatkan Hyukie sebagai calon isterimu, eoh? Hei, dia juga yeoja yang kuat. Kau tahu itu. " canda Siwon.

" Ck! Itu beda lagi urusannya Siwon-ah. Dan lagi, siapa bilang aku tak beruntung karena aku mendapatkan Hyukie sebagai calon isteriku? Kau ini ada-ada saja! " sungut Donghae.

Siwon terkikik geli mendapat respon dari sahabatnya itu. " Geurae, kau memang beruntung mendapatkan Hyukie, puas? Aku masuk dulu. " ucap Siwon setelah menepuk lengan Donghae pelan dan masuk ke ruangannya.

**Kibum POV**

Aku menatap Siwon –kekasihku- yang sedang menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam kantung infusku. Sebenarnya, kesal juga karena harus kembali menancapkan jarum infus pada punggung tanganku. Padahal tadi pagi, jarum infus itu sudah terlepas dari tanganku.

" Ya~ .. jangan cemberut begitu, eoh? Kau terlihat jelek. " ejeknya sambil duduk dikursi yang berada disamping ranjang rawatku.

Aku semakin mem'poutkan bibirku. " Biar saja! Aku kesal padamu! " ucapku ketus seraya memalingkan wajahku.

Kudengar dia terkekeh kecil. Apanya yang lucu?

" Mana ada orang kesal memberitahu pada orang? Ada-ada saja. " ujarnya.

Aku kembali menatapnya yang juga sedang menatapku. " Mwo~ ? " tanyanya lembut.

Ah! Okey! Sepertinya aku memang tak bisa marah padanya. Aku begitu menyayanginya.

" Wae chagi-ah? " tanyanya lagi kali ini disertai dengan usapan lembut ditangan kananku.

" Apa aku harus kembali mengenakan jarum itu Wonnie oppa?" tanyaku memastikan dan semelas mungkin.

Kulihat dia tersenyum lembut padaku. " Wae? Andwaeyo? " tanyanya balik.

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. " Oppa tahu sendiri kan bagaimana rasanya? Pegal dan sakit. " lanjutku.

Dielusnya kepalaku dengan sayang.

" Tapi ini semua demi kesehatanmu chagi. Jika kau tidak di'infus, kesehatanmu akan semakin menurun. Memang kau mau kesehatanmu terus menurun? Jika begitu, kita tak bisa sering keluar untuk jalan bersama. " jelasnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Memang ada benarnya juga. Tapi aku sungguh tak suka memaikainya.

" Oppa janji, jika besok kesehatanmu normal kembali, oppa akan mengajakmu pergi kencan seharian. Kemanapun kau mau. " ucapnya.

" Jinjjayo oppa? " tanyaku dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

" Ne. " jawabnya.

" Kemanapun aku mau? " tanyaku lagi.

" Ne chagi. Kemanapun kau mau. " jawabnya.

" Yaksok? " tanyaku kembali seraya mengulurkan jari kelingkingku kehadapannya.

Ia tersenyum, dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingkingku. " Ne yaksok. "

" Gomawo oppa! " seruku senang.

**Siwon POV**

Aku menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihku –Kibum- dengan lembut. Kugerakkan tangan kiriku untuk mengusap-usap punggung tangannya yang kugenggam dengan perlahan. Kutatap dirinya yang kini sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Sedang tidurpun wajahnya tetap terlihat sangat manis. Yah, walaupun sedikit pucat.

" Eungh~ .. " lenguhnya pelan seraya membalas genggaman tanganku.

" Ssshh~ .. tidurlah. Gwaenchana.. " bisikku menenangkannya seraya beralih mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Tak lama, ia'pun kembali tenang.

Yah.. seperti inilah aktivitasku jika malam sudah tiba. Menemaninya hingga tertidur pulas. Tak jarang ia melenguh seperti tadi. Kurasa, ia sedikit merasakan sakit.

Leukimia Limfositik Akut. Itulah penyakit yang dideritanya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Kedua orang tuanya sudah melakukan segala macam cara agar ia bisa sembuh. Termasuk, dengan mempercayakannya kepadaku.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan yang membuatku mengharuskan untuk menjaga dirinya. Ada satu tekad yang membuatku untuk membuatnya sembuh kembali. Walau aku tahu, hal itu mungkin cukup mustahil. Mengingat penyakit yang dideritanya sangatlah langka. Penyembuhannya'pun susah.

Tapi aku berjanji. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Membuatnya sembuh dan terus berada didunia ini. Apapun!

" Saranghae Bumie-ah.. " bisikku laly mengecup keningnya lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku memasukki Coffee Café yang letaknya tak jauh dari Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja. Aku mengambil meja yang letaknya dekat dengan kaca jendela. Seorang pelayan datang padaku untuk menanyakan menu apa yang ingin kupesan.

" Coffee Late saja satu. " ucapku.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan dengan segera mencatat pesananku dibuku kecil yang dipegang olehnya.

" Silahkan ditunggu sebentar tuan. " ujarnya dan segera pergi ke dapur café.

Kulirik jam tangan silver milikku yang kini menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Berarti masih ada satu jam lagi untuk memeriksa Kibum.

" Siwon oppa! " teriak seseorang memanggil namaku.

Aku mendongak dan tak lama tersenyum ketika mendapati Lee Sungmin yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku dengan senyum manisnya. Sungmin adalah adik angaktku. Menurutku, dia sempurna. Wajahnya yang imut, kedua mata foxy'nya, pipi chubby, kulit seputih susu, rambut panjang bergelombang dan sifatnya yang sangat ramah membuatnya diincar banyak lelaki.

Donghae bahkan hampir menjadikan Sungmin menjadi yeojachingu'nya, jika Hyukie tidak cepat kembali dari Jepang satu tahun yang lalu.

" Oppa, kau sedang apa disini? Tidak masuk kerja? " tanyanya setela duduk dikursi kosong yang letaknya didepanku.

" Oppa hanya ingin minum kopi saja disini. Kau tahu kan, kopi yang dibuat di cafetaria Rumah Sakit tidak enak. " jawabku sedikit bercanda. Dia tertawa pelan.

" Oppa, kau ada-ada saja. " ucapnya.

Tak lama, seorang pelayan datang dan membawakan secangkir kopi pesananku.

" Silahkan dinikmati. " kata pelayan itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kami.

" Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini Minie-ah? " tanyaku lalu meminum kopi tersebut.

" Hm.. tadinya hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar saja. Tapi begitu melihat oppa didalam café ini dari seberang sana, jadi aku mengurungkan niat awalku. Hehe.. " jawabnya.

" Dasar kau itu, kenapa suka sekali jalan-jalan? Kalau jatuh sakit lagi bagaimana? Dan lagi, kau tidak masuk kuliah, eoh? "

Ia menggeleng. " Ani. Hari ini para dosen dikampusku sedang sibuk mengurusi masalah festival kampus. Jadi, mau tak mau harus diliburkan. Lagipula, oppa, aku ini sudah meminum vitamin darimu. Jadi, tak mungkin aku jatuh sakit lagi. " jelasnya.

Dasar keras kepala.

" Ah ne! Bagaimana dengan masalah perjodohan itu Minie-ah? " tanyaku.

Raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Ia mem'poutkan bibirnya lucu. Biar kutebak, pasti ia menolak perjodohan ini, lalu Teukie eomma dan Kangin appa memaksanya. Yah, begitulah aku memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri.

" Aku sudah menolaknya berulang kali. Tapi appa dan eomma terus saja membujukku. Akhirnya mau tak mau, aku harus menerima perjodohan itu. Haah~ .. padahal aku sudah mempunyai namja yang kusukai. Belum lagi, minggu depan aku harus bertemu dengan calon tunanganku dan keluarganya. " jawabnya.

Benar kan?

" Lalu kau ingin kabur, begitu? " tanyaku.

Ia menatapku tajam. " Andai saja aku tak ingat jika didunia ini ada istilah anak durhaka, aku pasti akan melakukannya. " jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. " Setidaknya, jalani saja dulu Minie-ah. Jika memang kau tak menyukainya, kau bisa membujuk Kangin appa dan Teukie eomma untuk membatalkannya. Lagipula, aku yakin, pilihan mereka pasti adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Mereka tak mungkin mendampingimu dengan namja yang asal pilih. " jelasku.

" Ne. Kuharap begitu. Ah ne, oppa! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kibum eonnie? " tanyanya berubah menjadi sangat antusias.

Dia itu, suasana hatinya cepat sekali berubah.

" Hubunganku dengannya baik. Semakin baik malah. Aku tak pernah sekalipun absen untuk menjaganya. " jawabku.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. " Kau tak menyakitinya kan oppa? " tanyanya menyelidik.

" Ck! Mana mungkin aku menyakitinya. Aku terlalu mencintai dan menyayanginya, kau tahu itu. " jawabku.

Kulihat ia tersenyum manis. " Ne, arasseo. Jaga dia oppa. "

" Tanpa kau suruh'pun aku sudah pasti akan menjaganya Minie-ah. " ucapku lalu terkekeh pelan.

Ya! Aku akan selalu menjaganya. Karena aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Dia terlalu berharga dan sangat berarti dihidupku.

**TBC**

* * *

**Bagaimana FF ini?**

**Masih banyak typo'kah?**

**Hehe..  
Lanjut atau tidaknya FF ini, tergantung dari respon riders sekalian ^^**

**Untuk FF HaeHyuk, besok aku akan update new chapter'nya..**

**Annyeong..**

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida..**

**#bow**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf sebelumnya pada semua readers yang mungkin menunggu kelanjutan dari jalan cerita ff ini :)**

**Saya hadir, bukan karena ingin update chapter baru, tapi saya cuma ingin memberitahu kalau chapter kedua dan seterusnya di ff ini tidak akan dilanjutkan di FFn, melainkan akan dilanjutkan di FP yang baru saja aku buat.**

**Jika masih ada yg berminat untuk membaca ff ini silahkan mampir atau like FP : pages/SJ-Fanfiction-Official-Couple/49598119714401 2?ref=hl**

**Kalian juga bisa jadi Author ataupun Admin disitu. Dan juga, untuk chapter 1'nya, di FP itu aku bikin lebih panjang dari chapter 1 yg aku share di FFn. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah setengahnya dari chapter 2.**

**Sekian :)**

**Annyeonghi Gaseyo :)**


End file.
